Final Force: The Last Battle
by MetalSamamon
Summary: Updated with Chapter 2: Goodbyes! This is the 2nd in the 5 series set & features both Digimon & Transformers. This is a darker series spawning from the events of Ch. 8 of Transformers: Crisis. Please Read & Review!
1. Preview Chapter: Things to come

'Final Force: The Last Battle' Preview Chapter; "Things to come...":

(Author's notes on bottom)

On a tall spire; a dark figure silhouetted by the black Sun behind him peers out over the hell that lies before him; and growls with contempt. "So, this is the other realm...I was foolish to underestimate my former partner..." The figure mutters; his eyes glow a fierce shade of yellow. "...Fortunately for myself; I have an ally here..." he reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a device. It's black in color; and emits a faint glow from its screen. "...You shall be my key to victory; my former ally..." A faint smile can be seen slightly as the lower part of his face is illuminated by the screen. "It's only a matter of time now..."

He leaps from the spire; piercing the air with his feet as he descends. The ground beneath him cracks as he lands; and he proceeds to walk towards the ruins of a building about 100 feet in front of him. "Hmm..." Rubbing his chin with his free hand; the measured steps he takes towards the entrance of the building do not take him long; and soon he is at the gates. A broken sign hangs on the bent metal fence surrounding the complex. "The Digital Archive...this must be the place!" He proceeds to push over the rickety gate; and it collapses with ease. Around him; bolts of lightning tear into the ground; creating fissures of molten lava. The weak black Sun barely pierces through the dense thick red clouds looming high above in the tainted atmosphere as he approaches the entrance of the partially destroyed Archive building.

At that moment; his device begins to glow; arousing a smile from his otherwise expressionless face. "Yes, the archive is still active!" he proclaims; increasing his stride and entering the hallowed halls as an intrusive conqueror. The walls are barren with cobwebs and scorch marks; the remnants of some long ago tragedy that befell the Archive; as well as the entire realm.

With barely a shove; the main door disintegrates into nothing more than dust particles. Emerging from the cloud of red dust; the mysterious intruder eyes glow furious amber now and without so much as one blink; he passes out of the cloud unaffected.

"At last; I've found it!" he proclaims, strolling towards the object of his destiny. He raises the device to his face; adding depth to his expressionless lower face; being cautious not to reveal his face in case of others inside the apparently abandoned building. A large computer terminal towers over him; coming down from the cracked ceiling suspended by its massive support beam running the length of the terminal. He makes his way to a terminal; and activates the database.

"Hmm...the connection is weak...I must work quickly!" he states and points the screen of the device at the terminal. "DIGI-PORT: OPEN!" He screams as the terminal screen glows bright white; and his face is fully illuminated. It's none other than WarMetalSamamon; and the newly created portal pulls him in; and onto his new agenda...

Author's Notes:

This is a new fan fiction spawning from the events of Chapter 8 of Transformers: Crisis. It features both Transformers and Digimon; and shall be similar in writing style to Iron Fist Wedding since it's written in the third person. I hope you all enjoy it; and look for to more soon! Also, please leave some feedback; anonymous or signed; I do appreciate it!

Thanks,

MS.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

'Final Force: The Last Battle' Chapter 1; "Memories":

(Author's Notes on Bottom)

With a painful thud, WarMetalSamamon falls out of the sky and slams onto the rocky terrain below. He cries out in pain as he bounces across the ground, and finally stops after skipping across the rocks like a stone across a lake. "I forgot how much fun Digi-ports are!" he mutters sarcastically, rising to his feet.

Surveying the landscape; he smiles as he realizes that he's just where he wanted to be. Not more than mile away from him is MetalSamamon's fortress; which he left to MysticalFlamingamon to keep up until his return. The place has fallen into disrepair; and the walls are a dark grey hue even in the bright sunlight. "Are they even here anymore?" WarMetalSamamon asks himself, strolling across the broken rocky landscape towards the gates.

Just then, he sees someone come out of the fortress entrance, and he instantly recognizes the mon. "Hey MysticalFlamingamon; lower the gates...I have to talk with you!" he calls out, drawing a look from the floating Digimon.

Suddenly, MysticalFlamingamon's expression becomes happy; and he floats up to the entrance of the gates. "WarMetalSamamon! You've returned! How good it is to see you again!" he enters a code on the control pad near the entrance, and the gates drop down just as WarMetalSamamon makes his way up to the gates. "Wow...you look terrible...what happened?" he asked the injured MysticalFlamingamon as he floated towards him. "Oh these..." MysticalFlamingamon points to the scars and open wounds on his heads and body, "...you can thank your partner for these!"

"He's not my partner anymore!" WarMetalSamamon screams in anger and slams his fist into the arch of the gate opening. MysticalFlamingamon looks in shock at the bent metal frame; and looks back at him in happiness, "Well, at least we share a common enemy..." "It wasn't always that way; but when I met him again on Cybertron; he was even more evil than before..." WarMetalSamamon begins, "...he'd become even more sinister and ruthless; he even tried to kill me!" "That doesn't surprise me; MetalSamamon's always been unpredictable and cruel." MysticalFlamingamon states and rubs one of his open sores.

"So, he did that to you...how?" WarMetalSamamon asks him, and pulls out a first aid kit from one of the pouches on his belt. He wraps a bandage around MysticalFlamingamon's wound, and pulls it tight. "AHH! Take it easy!" MysticalFlamingamon cries out and jerks his arm back. WarMetalSamamon looks up at him, and frowns. "Sorry, I was just trying to help..." his face becomes sad, "...But I can't even do anything nice anymore; he's made me so angry I could just rip him into a million pieces!" WarMetalSamamon puts the first aid kit away and stands before MysticalFlamingamon, "You still haven't told me what happened to you?" "Well, if you must know, I received a signal from the real world. It was from an Autobot ally named T-AI. She told me that the Autobots were being attacked my MetalSamamon and the Destrongers; and she asked if I could help them at all. At first I was about to say no; but then I recalled how cruel and insensitive MetalSamamon was here; and I thought it would be the opportune moment to exact my revenge upon him." MysticalFlamingamon sighed, "But being the coward that I am, I told my Digimon that if things should go awry, just listen for the command 'Operation: Reverse'." "And so, you didn't destroy him then I take it...?" WarMetalSamamon queried him as he leaned in close to his face. MysticalFlamingamon hung his head in shame and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, he beat my head against a wall, and I caved in. I told him how to have the Digimon fight for him; and with the help of my Digimon; MetalSamamon was able to destroy the Autobots."

Almost instantly WarMetalSamamon arches his hand back to backhand MysticalFlamingamon; but stops when he sees the sadness (and lack of emotion) in MysticalFlamingamon's eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." WarMetalSamamon begins. "No, it's alright. I understand your frustration. I'm the one who failed..." MysticalFlamingamon floats away towards the fortress, hanging his head in shame. "No, wait!" WarMetalSamamon calls out after him and runs after him, "I need to discuss something with you!" He manages to catch the depressed Digimon at the entrance to the fortress, and he turns to him in wonder. "What could you possibly need from a failure like me?" he asks WarMetalSamamon. WarMetalSamamon places his hand upon MysticalFlamingamon's shoulder, and smiles, "I'm going to kill MetalSamamon, and I need your help to do so."

They go inside and proceed through the main hall into the control room. There, a few Digimon sit at stations and stare at monitors; not even noticing the two enter. "So, what is this plan of yours...?" he asks WarMetalSamamon, feeling a little better. "I intend to recruit or create a horde of heralds. They will each be given troops, and with their help, I plan on finding him and killing him once and for all!" WarMetalSamamon boldly states, drawing looks from the Digimon at their stations. "Oh, by the way, this is Digivolvermon, and this is Arukenimon. They are my security guards, and monitor my empire..." MysticalFlamingamon states as he points to each Digimon. They barely nod at WarMetalSamamon, and Arukenimon stands from her chair. She moves her hat slightly and adjusts her sunglasses, "Well, guess who decided to come back..." WarMetalSamamon sneers at her and walks over to her. He grabs her arms, and looks her directly in the face, as she tries to look away. "I didn't come back here for you. You and I are through...I've moved on!" His hands are nearly crushing her arms. "Let me go! You're hurting me!" she cries out as he struggles to break free of his grip. His eyes glow a bright angry yellow, and he gives her an insane grin, "You don't know the meaning of pain yet...!"

"O.K., so I see you two have met before..." MysticalFlamingamon floats up next to them and sticks his beak in-between the two, "I thought you were here to discuss a business deal with me...?" WarMetalSamamon looks down at him, and lets Arukenimon go. "Witch!" he quickly adds as he walks away. "Tyrant!" she retorts as she goes back to her station and sits down, adjusting her dress and smiling at WarMetalSamamon deviously.

"What is it you need from me?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him as they make their way over to a table made for two. WarMetalSamamon has a seat as MysticalFlamingamon floats above his chair. "Well, it's obvious that we both have great contempt for my former partner..." WarMetalSamamon starts the conversation off. "I should say! Look at what he did to me! They had to carry me back in a makeshift stretcher!" MysticalFlamingamon points to his wounds. "Well, I had better luck with him. He and I both were taken to a realm that could be only described as hellish; and he is trapped there, somewhere." WarMetalSamamon gets a devilish grin across his face and smiles at his friend, "So, if I can get enough powerful Digimon; they should be able to overpower him and defeat him once and for all!" he grabs a cup and pours some water for himself. MysticalFlamingamon watches him drink it; and ponders to himself, "Well, as you know, we have nearly every Digimon in the Digiworld on our side in this war...who did you want?" WarMetalSamamon smiles upon hearing this, "Did you have a list I can choose from?"

They get up from the table and make their way over to the monitor. MysticalFlamingamon types a few buttons with his beak-hands, and hundreds of images flash upon the screen. "Take your pick; we've got Digimon from almost any time here; thanks to the Time Wars." WarMetalSamamon stares in awe at the numerous powerful warriors on the screen; and drops his jaw in amazement. "I had no clue that we had all these!" he states in amazement. "You'd be surprised how well I've been doing since MetalSamamon left..." MysticalFlamingamon states proudly.

"By the way, how many were you planning on taking?" he asks WarMetalSamamon. He turns from the monitor, and rubs his chin. "Honestly; I had never considered it before...I don't know; just a random number of Digimon; 10, 12, 13..." "I think 13 would be good." MysticalFlamingamon replies. "13 it is then." WarMetalSamamon returns his concentration to the monitor, "This is tougher than I thought; I may need more time to decide, but..." "But what?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him. "But...I don't know how long I can take. Who knows how it will take before MetalSamamon finds a way out of the realm like I did." He states.

"How did you get out anyway?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him. WarMetalSamamon reaches into his pink suit coat and pulls out the black digivice. "I used this." MysticalFlamingamon snatches it out of his hand with his beak and looks at it, "This almost looks like Ken's..." He examines it with great patience. "No, Ken still has his as far as I know...this was Sam's...he gave it to me after he became MetalSamamon and claimed he had no more use for it..." a tear forms in WarMetalSamamon's eye, "...that's when I knew that he had changed...that's when I knew he wasn't the boy that I had come to love..." he begins to sob uncontrollably and covers his face with his hands. "I loved him! He was my partner! He was one of the Digi-destined! It was our destiny to be together! Why did he have to change! WHY DID HE BECOME EVIL!"

WarMetalSamamon's crying draws the attention of the others, and Arukenimon places her hand on his shoulder. She kneels next to him as he hides his face from her. "Please, leave me alone. I can't take it anymore! He was my friend! My partner! MY HUMAN! It was my duty to take care of him; and I failed! I'M A FAILURE!" He cried out as the tears flowed down his face like a mighty river. Arukenimon gently wraps her arms around him and pulls him close; "It's O.K...it's O.K...it's not your fault..." her voice consoles WarMetalSamamon a little, but his body shakes and his eyes are glowing bright yellow and are bloodshot. "I...I can't take it! I'm going to lose my mind! You don't understand...he was my responsibility...MINE!" He screams as his shaking grows worse, and the fear shows in Arukenimon and MysticalFlamingamon's faces. MysticalFlamingamon watches her as she holds the unstable WarMetalSamamon. "It's never easy to lose a friend...trust me I know. I lost Mummymon. He was my best friend; but you helped me be strong through it all...now it's time for me to be strong and for me to repay my debt." Her words hit WarMetalSamamon deep, but she can tell that he is shattered; the Digimon she once loved, the Digimon who was once a proud and happy little Digimon was gone; just like his form had changed from the cute little rookie Blankmon into the tortured half-human half-Digimon that he is now, the bearer of the name of his former partner and friend: WarMetalSamamon.

She tries to help him up, but he just sits there shaking uncontrollably; his eyes wide open and unblinking. She is frightened by his stare, and his blank expression.

"Should I force-digivolve him?" Digivolvermon asks MysticalFlamingamon as they watch him. "No, he's gone through enough trauma...MetalSamamon has no concept of the emotional damage he caused..." MysticalFlamingamon begins to cry a little, "...He's hurt so many of his friends; but he never sees the consequences, the emotional breakdown that his best friend has to go through; the pain that we all endure..." He points sadly at the traumatized WarMetalSamamon, "He never sees this."

Suddenly, WarMetalSamamon collapses and falls towards the ground. "Oh no! He's gone into shock!" Arukenimon catches him as he falls face forward towards the ground; barely saving him from bouncing his head off the hard metal floor. Digivolvermon laughs a little, "You still love him; don't you?" Arukenimon flashes him an evil glare, "Have you no consideration? He's hurt..." she looks at WarMetalSamamon as he lays in her arms unconscious, "...yeah, I still love him." Digivolvermon laughs as he wobbles over to her with his short stubby feet. His fat belly hangs out like a beach ball, and when he laughs it jiggles. "Get a load of this sister; I've been insane for as long as I can remember; and believe me; it ain't a fun thing to go through..." he smiles at her, and points at WarMetalSamamon, "So, I know what he's going through. I have plenty of consideration; I just don't show it."

"Well, take him into one of the rooms. He'll need to rest and recover...if he even does." MysticalFlamingamon states as he turns off the monitor and floats behind Arukenimon as she and Digivolvermon carry him down a hallway. "He must recover...he's our last hope against our enemy...and lost friend."

Author's Notes:

Has WarMetalSamamon lost his mind? Will he be able to recover? And which Digimon will become his heralds should he survive? Watch for the next chapter of Final Force coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

'Final Force: The Last Battle' Chapter 2; "Goodbyes":

(Author's Notes on bottom)

"Ohhhh….what happened?" WarMetalSamamon asks as he begins to regain consciousness. He holds his head in dizziness and shakes off the light-headedness. As he sits up in bed, he notices MysticalFlamingamon and Arukenimon sitting at a table not too far away. "I feel like I got hit by a fleet of Mammothmon!" he mutters as he stands to his feet shakily.

"You had a nervous breakdown I'm afraid…" MysticalFlamingamon announces as he floats over to him, "Do you feel alright?" WarMetalSamamon suddenly grins evilly, "Oh yes, I feel perfect…" he mutters as he begins to laugh insanely.

Arukenimon stands from her chair and looks at MysticalFlamingamon, "Are you sure that he's alright?" "Honestly, no…" he admits sadly, "…but what choice do we have. He's the only one who can defeat MetalSamamon…even if he's not alright." WarMetalSamamon turns to them and grins wildly, "Whatever do you mean! I'm perfectly alright…I can see clearly now, everything makes perfect sense to me!" he laughs and grabs MysticalFlamingamon's shoulders, "We have much to do my friend…would you please show me that screen with all of the Digimon again?" MysticalFlamingamon gives him a wary smile, "Sure…let's go; shall we?"

They walk back into the room and they all hear a noise like someone sawing wooden logs. "Oh…that explains it." MysticalFlamingamon states as he points towards Digivolvermon who is sleeping in a chair. Arukenimon goes back to her station, and a wall comes down to separate the two areas, leaving WarMetalSamamon and MysticalFlamingamon alone.

"So, WarMetalSamamon, take a look at this list again…" MysticalFlamingamon states as he brings up the screen with the numerous Digimon again, "Which ones do you like?"

"So many lovely choices…" WarMetalSamamon asks as he examines each picture one by one. WarMetalSamamon grins insanely, "Look out MS…you're going down!"

"It's totally up to you who you choose." MysticalFlamingamon replies as he waits patiently for him to decide. WarMetalSamamon looks at the screen with wonder, "It's been so long since I was here…I've forgotten who most of these Digimon are…" he explains sadly. "It's O.K., just tell me who you like and I'll explain them to you." MysticalFlamingamon states with reassurance. "Alright then…" WarMetalSamamon nods and smiles a little, but shows no true happiness.

He points to one near the top left corner, "Who is that?" "That is GigaSeaDramon…he is a cyborg type Digimon, with tremendous size and power…he is also a Mega level Digimon." MysticalFlamingamon explains. "He's perfect…He shall be one of the heralds." WarMetalSamamon clenches his fists in happiness and points at another mon. "Who is that one?" he asks. "That is ChaosGallantmon…he is a powerful Digimon from the past…he can create violent tremors and destroy buildings without even touching them! He is a Mega level Digimon." MysticalFlamingamon explains coolly. "Ah yes, another fine addition…" WarMetalSamamon states as he points to another Digimon, "And what about this one?" "That is DarkLillymon…she is almost the exact same as her nicer form of Lillymon, except this version has been corrupted and made evil…she is an Ultimate level Digimon." MysticalFlamingamon announces. "Excellent…she is too perfect! Nothing like using MetalSamamon's past against him…" WarMetalSamamon laughs insanely.

"Who's next?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him. He turns to face him; "I'm deciding…" he turns back to the screen and points at the next one, "How about that one?" "That is SkullAngemon…very nice choice." MysticalFlamingamon explains, "He's a virus type Digimon that was accidentally created during the Time Wars…he's very powerful and unpredictable…he's also Mega level." "Yes…how many is that now, 4?" WarMetalSamamon asks as he continues searching, "I still 9 more then; so how about that one?" he points to another Digimon. "That is Raijinmon. He is a Mega level Android Virus type Digimon with plenty of power and strength. Some say that he can control thunder and lightning even!" MysticalFlamingamon explains. "Interesting…I'll use him as well." WarMetalSamamon smiles.

"And what of that one over there?" WarMetalSamamon asks as he points towards the far end of the screen. "Oh…that is DeathMyotismon…I wouldn't choose him if I were you…" MysticalFlamingamon explains hesitantly. This gets WarMetalSamamon's attention, and he looks over at him with great suspicion, "And why is that?" "Let's just say that he's really powerful and pure evil. He is probably one of the darkest Digimon ever created; and his only objective is to destroy everyone without mercy…I'm not sure if you could control him." MysticalFlamingamon admits.

"WHAT!" WarMetalSamamon screams with a crazed look in his eyes. "Are you saying that I don't know what I'm doing! Is that what you're trying to imply, you long necked freak!" His hands arch out in front of him and he shakes with insanity. "You don't know me, scum! I am invincible! I AM POWER!" He turns around and points back at the screen, "He shall be mine!"

"Alright…it's your decision after all…" MysticalFlamingamon floats back to the computer and keeps his distance from him. "Hmm…I see no others here that meet my criteria…" he turns to MysticalFlamingamon, "Do you have any more choices?" "Well, not really, unless you include the…" MysticalFlamingamon begins. "The what!" WarMetalSamamon asks suspiciously. "Never mind…those are too powerful. You can't use them." MysticalFlamingamon states defiantly. "Why don't you want me to use powerful Digimon?" WarMetalSamamon asks him. "Unlike you, I'm actually concerned for your well being…I don't want you to die!" MysticalFlamingamon admits solemnly, "You are our last hope against MetalSamamon, and if your own heralds kill you; who will be able to defeat him? No one!"

"Do not fear my little friend; for I have a new outlook on life now. I see things that no one else can see, and I understand things that others couldn't even begin to comprehend!" WarMetalSamamon explains with an insane grin, "Believe me…you have no concept of what I have in mind for my former partner…" MysticalFlamingamon looks away sadly, if you say so…" He's obviously hurt by what WarMetalSamamon is becoming, but decides not to push his high-strung emotions any further.

"Show me these 'other' Digimon…" WarMetalSamamon demands. "As you command…" MysticalFlamingamon types a few keys and a new screen pops up, "These are the X Digimon…they are from a future time. You remember them, don't you?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him. "Indeed…but I had almost forgotten about them; however I must use them!" He smiles and points to one of the Digimon,"Who is this one?" "That, WarMetalSamamon, is Chaosdramon X. He is a Mega Machine Digimon with two massive cannons and extremely powerful…he's also a virus type." MysticalFlamingamon states. "Excellent…I like these X Digimon…I can't believe that I didn't recall these before!" WarMetalSamamon points to another one, "How about him?" MysticalFlamingamon sighs, "That's Dynasmon X. Although he was a force of good, he was corrupted by DeathMyotismon during the Time Wars and now he fights those he once helped. He is a Mega Level Knight type Digimon." "Good…he will suffice."

WarMetalSamamon chooses another Digimon from the screen, "This one? Who is this?" "That is Ebemon X…he's an alien virus type Digimon. Not too much is known about him other than he a Mega level and hates everyone he meets, no matter who they are. He is an opportunist; and will kill anyone given the right situation." MysticalFlamingamon notes. "Great…another fine addition. And this one here?" WarMetalSamamon asks as he points at another Digimon. "That one is Armageddemon X…he is an unstable Digimon who has a vile temper and tons of rage. He has had many victories against noble good Digimon in his past." MysticalFlamingamon smiles a little in hopes of impressing WarMetalSamamon. "Nice…he will do." He comments and smiles at MysticalFlamingamon lightly.

"This one here…who is this?" he asks. "That is WarGrowlmon X…he's an Ultimate level virus type Digimon." MysticalFlamingamon explains. WarMetalSamamon shakes his head, "Yes…another good warrior. How about this one over here?" MysticalFlamingamon looks to where he's pointing, "That one right there is BlackWarGreymon X…he's a menacing Mega level Digimon with a terrible disposition and worse rage. He can destroy entire cities in no time flat!" "Good…he might come in handy then." WarMetalSamamon states excitedly with a bit of insanity in his voice.

"Well then, I need just one more…" he begins as he carefully looks over the screen as the many choices, "Any suggestions?" "I'd say go for someone no one would expect…someone that will be a great final addition to this group." MysticalFlamingamon states happily. "Agreed." WarMetalSamamon scans across the screen until he sees the one he wants, "Him!"

"Oh, nice choice indeed! That's ReaperOmnimon X! If memory serves me correctly; he's only been seen once before; and he killed almost everyone except for a few far away Digimon who happened to witness his destruction."

"Excellent; that's the 13 heralds of evil I need…now to the next step!" WarMetalSamamon announces. "I shall send out my messengers to alert these Digimon that you have chosen…some of them may not like taking orders from you, you do realize?" MysticalFlamingamon asks. "I shall deal with them when the time comes…In the meantime have them meet me in my realm; there is much planning I need to do…" WarMetalSamamon smiles wickedly and walks down the hall towards the exit. "You're going to need more luck than you realize I'm afraid…" MysticalFlamingamon mutters as he watches him leave the building.

Outside the Sun is shining, and various Digimon laugh and play. WarMetalSamamon sighs as he walks around the area one last time. "It's been so long…I miss this place dearly." He mutters as he watches a group of SnowBotamon and Punimon hop by happily, laughing and giggling. He sighs as he walks on, and walks over to a nearby lake. "So, this is my destiny…to fight my former friend and partner MetalSamamon." He asks his refelction solemnly. "It's not right what he did to me…I was once like those little guys back there; so happy and full of life; but now…" he looks at his face in the ripples of the water, "Now I've become something…else. Something worse." He sits down on a rock and picks up a smaller rock and skips it across the surface of the water. "There must be some greater purpose to life…something I'm missing…" he looks sadly at the shattered Digimon in the reflection, and teardrops hit the surface; breaking up his reflection. "I just don't understand; I could have been happy, I could have been loved…" He cries a little, "I should have loved. This is not how Digimon are supposed to be treated!" He suddenly stands up and grabs a shotgun from his hip and blasts away at the rock he was sitting on! "Damn you MetalSamamon! DAMN YOU! You can't do this to me! I will not be destroyed by my own emotions! I HATE YOU!" He continues shooting into the ground; having destroyed the rock, until he runs out of ammo and tosses the gun into the lake.

He collapses to the ground and starts to cry again, "Oh why! Why did he have to hurt me so! I loved him so much; he was my best friend! WHY!" He screams to the air, but no one answers. Just then something touches his shoulder, and he turns to see one of MysticalFlamingamon's heads upon his shoulder. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells as he flings MysticalFlamingamon's head-hand off of him and he quickly rises to his feet. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN! ME! NO ONE ELSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He shouts, and MysticalFlamingamon's main head sinks to his chest. "I understand, but it is you who does not." He mutters quietly as he begins to float away, when he hears footsteps behind him.

He turns to see WarMetalSamamon approaching him, "MysticalFlamingamon, I need you to do something for me…" he asks in a softer tone. "Sure, what is it?" MysticalFlamingamon asks him. "Let's go back inside; I'll tell you there." WarMetalSamamon states as he walks back side by side with MysticalFlaminamon.

Once inside they see Arukenimon and Digivolvermon standing at the doors. "We heard some yelling; what happened?" she asks them. "It's alright…it was nothing." MysticalFlamingamon assures her as they go down the hall towards the main control room. "Sure…O.K.!" Digivolvermon laughs and follows the others.

Inside the room, WarMetalSamamon reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out the Digivice. He points it at a computer screen, and calls out, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" A bright flash of white light echoes out across the room and they all see a hazy view of the hell that WarMetalSamamon had come out of. "Listen carefully MysticalFlamingamon…I need you to do something very important for me…" he states as he hands the Digivice to him, "I need you to hold onto this for me." "WHAT! Why?" MysticalFlamingamon asks dumbfoundly. "Do not question my reasons…it's the safest way. It's the only way I can make sure that MetalSamamon doesn't get it back." WarMetalSamamon states sadly and holds back his tears.

"Please don't leave us!" Arukenimon shouts as she races up to him. WarMetalSamamon embraces her tightly in his arms, and holds her close. He feels the tears from her drop onto his shoulder and run down his back slowly, "Please don't cry…I love you; and nothing's going to ever change that." He stands her up as he wipes her eyes, "But I can't stay here; nor can you come with me. I have to do this; it's the only way to make sure that MetalSamamon is destroyed for good…" he smiles a little as he wipes the tears away from her eyes gently with his fingers, "But I will come back; when the battle is over I will return. I've input coordinates for the realm I'm going to into the Digivice, and when MetalSamamon is defeated; I will send a signal to the Digivice; and a portal will open in my realm, and I will be able to come back," he stares into her eyes softly, "And then we can be together again."

"Ah, cut the mushy stuff and just leave already!" Digivolvermon buts in, "Do you think that MetalSamamon is going to wait for you while you waste your time with silly goodbyes?" "No…I suppose you're right…" he turns towards the portal, and steps up on a chair to reach for the portal, "Goodbye everyone. Wish me luck!" And with that, he jumped into the portal, and the portal closed up behind him.

The room became darker, and MysticalFlamingamon looked down at the Digivice in his hand, "History is repeating itself again…" he mutters as he stares at the blank, dead computer screen that WarMetalSamamon left out of, "Good luck WarMetalSamamon; may you not make the same mistakes your partner did."

Author's notes:

Will WarMetalSamamon ever return? And will the 13 heralds he picked out be enough? What other surprises does he have in mind? And is he still sane? Watch out for the next chapter when the Transformers make their debut!


End file.
